Buster's Dream Car
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Buster finally gets the car of his dreams after saving up money for a while. But when he goes to show off his new ride, something terrible happens. Will Buster ever get the car of his dreams? Currently a one-shot. I might continue this is the future. Suggestions welcomed.


**Buster's Dream Car**

Buster looked over the sports car with a dazed smirk on his face. He had finally gotten enough for the down payment, and once his color came in, he forked it over for his dream vehicle, and also his first vehicle. Now he wanted to show it off to his mother, so he had it parked in the employee lot of the paper. He took one last look at the vehicle before heading inside.

"Oh, Buster, I know you've waited so long for this! I'm so proud of you!" Bitzi gushed, following Buster over to the window. "Okay, now which one is yours? I know you went with the blue, but I don't see any-"

Buster looked over his mother's shoulder. Just a moment ago, he was standing next to his dream car. Now, just as she said, it was gone. He looked around, wondering if he got the wrong lot by accident. There was only one parking lot in viewing distance, and Buster remembered looking up to his mother's office.

"Well it didn't just disappear, did it?" Buster cried. "Mom, what am I going to do? Someone stole my new car!" Buster exclaimed. His mother nodded, quickly dialing the number for the police department as Buster sank into a chair. He'd only driven it four-point-three miles—he'd counted. He hadn't even gotten it above forty-five miles per hour because Elwood City's speed limits were so low. And now someone else was using his new toy.

When the police arrived, they promised to do what they could to find the vehicle, but once they learned it was a brand new sports car fresh from the lot of Crosswire Motors, their mood changed. Buster wasn't going to get his new car back, and his insurance company wasn't going to pay him the full amount of the car's worth. What was supposed to be the best day of his life was now the worst, and Buster had no idea what to do about it.

So he went home and got on the couch, trying to keep his mind off his situation by watching a comedy. It was supposed to be a brand new episode of his favorite sitcom, but the commercials were going to long. Buster checked the time, putting down a bag of chips that he was snacking on to look at the guide. It was supposed to be his show, but when the commercial ended, a high-speed chase was being broadcast instead.

"We're interrupting our regular programming to show you this high-speed chase down I-95. This is one for the record books, isn't it Steve?" the anchorwoman asked. Her co-anchor nodded, "Yes it is, Maryland. What you're seeing is a chase topping out at speeds of a hundred miles per hour. Police say this is a brand new car he's driving, one the suspect carjacked just this afternoon."

Buster dropped to his knees as recognition set it. He stammered, "N-N-No, this can't be happening!" he pleaded, watching as the blue sports car just kept flying up the highway. A sea of blue lights were behind the vehicle as it barreled up the road, but there was a roadblock up ahead.

"It looks like they're going to deploy the spikes," Maryland announced.

"No, not the spikes! Anything but the spikes!" Buster screamed, watching as the car swerved. As the anchors predicted, the police had deployed spike strips, and two of the cars four tires were now deflated. Buster shook his head, "No! Come on, keep it together!" he cried, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Wow, he has really lost some speed here," Steve said, shaking his head. "I don't think he has much more in him—WHOA! That is one messy crash!"

As Buster watched his with his jaw agape, his new sports car flipped up the highway, skidding into a median wall before bursting into flames. Police swarmed the vehicle, dragging out the suspect and cuffing him on the hot blacktop, all of them quickly backing away as the car went up in a blaze of ash and smoke.

"And we have fire crews on the way here, guys," the helicopter pilot said. "Looks like this car is a total loss. I hope the owner isn't watching because this must be a huge shock."

Buster whimpered as the camera remained focused on the burning car, his burning car. He wouldn't get it back, and because the insurance company wouldn't pay out enough to fully replace the car, Buster would have to start over. He'd have to re-earn the money again, and while his mother felt sorry for him, he wouldn't let her help him. He was on his own, and he'd have to get that dream car some other time.

~End

Theme 3: New Toys

Theme 180: Stolen

Theme 194: High-Speed Chase

Theme 210: First Car

Themes from my Infinite Arthur Theme List Challenge. For more info, see my profile. For the full list, see my deviantArt profile, SS-Chrys.

I'm aware this is pretty short to have so many themes attached to it, so I might add more chapters where he tries to get his dream car again (obviously not the same one but a new dream car^^), but it just never works out.

Also, I was inspired by NCIS to do this piece. Tony's new car meets a similar fate, so yeah, that's why Buster's car goes up in a blaze of glory.

Well, I hope you guys liked this, and if you have ideas for future chapters, let me know.


End file.
